Together We Stand
by Nightcrawler's Shadow
Summary: AU: Kurt and Kitty have been friends since childhood, although there are a few major differences between their friendship and others. One being that she's the only one who knows he exists. Enter the Xavier Institute, will it survive Kurt and Kitty? K/K
1. Meet the Dynamic Duo!

Disclaimer: I've been posting these things for a year, do you think I own the X Men?

A/N: Severe AU, and a little bit of OOCness (out of character-ness for those unversed in fanfic speak) Hopefully everything will become clear as you read.

Another note: I intend to complete 'Life's a Bitch', for those of you who were wondering.

oOo

Chapter 1: Meet the Dynamic Duo!

A teenage girl tapped her pencil against her notebook, her blank worksheet laid in front of her as she stared out the window with a blank expression. She had her long, chocolate brown, black streaked hair pulled back in a messy ponytail, wore black skinny jeans and a long sleeved purple shirt. Along with that she wore a multitude of black bracelets on each wrist. Occasionally she'd glance to her watch, pausing the constant tapping of her pencil, sigh then continue her daydreaming and pencil drumming.

When the bell finally rang, she gathered up her still incomplete assignment along with the rest of her possessions and headed towards the door.

But not before the physics teacher called her name.

"Ms. Pryde, may I see you for a second."

Kitty stopped, took another nervous glance at her watch and turned on her heel to walk to stand in front of her teacher.

"Yes Mr. Fought?"

He gave her soft smile, "I'm just checking to make sure you're doing all right Ms. Pryde."

She gave him a quizzical look, "Was there something wrong with my last assignment?"

"No, no, not at all." The tall balding man took of his glasses to clean them, "Your assignment was flawless as usual. I am curious, though, as to why you always seem to have the most homework of everyone? You never do the work during class, is there a reason for that?" he questioned.

Kitty scramble for a reply, "Well, there isn't much to do at home, so it keeps me busy."

~_Wow, lame excuse Pryde. ~_ she chastised herself.

Mr. Fought also seemed to see through her excuse, so she cut him off before he could speak, "I really have to go home Mr. Fought. I need to take care of my..._dog_." Eh, it was the closest thing to the truth she could think of.

He nodded, "In that case I'll see you next week."

She nodded and left the room into the slowly emptying halls. She made her way to her locker as fast as she could, being short didn't really have many advantages in high school.

She walked from school at a clipped pace, her backpack slung over her shoulder.

Leaving the busy roads, she turned down a suburban street until she came to her own home. Not even bothering to go inside she sprinted around the house to the backyard and straight to the shed.

Pulling a chain over her head, she used the key at the end to unlock the door. The lock wasn't to keep him in, that was nearly impossible with what he could do, but it was to keep everyone else _out_.

Kitty opened the well oiled door open slowly to not startle him. Slipping inside, she looked around the small room to come to rest her gaze on the bed in the back left corner, under the small tinted window. Light could get in, but people couldn't see in.

The bed had belonged to her family's dog when she was three. They'd owned a gigantic Great Dane; so luckily, the bed was big enough for him to curl up comfortably.

She placed her backpack on the floor softly and crept over to kneel beside him. His chest, covered by a baggy black t shirt rose and fell with each even breath, his tail snaked around behind him, pocking out through the hole in the seat of his gray cargo shorts.

A gentle smile on her face, she pushed his indigo hair away from his face to lay eyes on his demonic features.

He didn't show any signs of stirring so she placed a soft kiss on his temple before leaving the shed and headed to the backdoor, leaving the shed door open.

Unlocking the backdoor, she searched the kitchen to create a large tray of food for the two of them to share. Once prepared, she travelled back outside and to the mini dwelling they'd created together to find her friend stretching cat like.

"Morning Kurt!"

He looked up, his glowing golden eyes focusing on her quickly, "Guten Tag Katzchen." He replied, standing to walk over to the patio table they'd set up where she'd set down the food.

They didn't speak, staying in a comfortable silence as Kurt demolished most of the food and she set out her homework into two piles.

She sighed, "You know, this would be a lot whole lot easier-"

"Wenn ich sah Menschen. Ja, ich weiß." (If I looked human. Yeah, I know.) Kurt replied.

She reached over and ruffled his shoulder length hair, "Come on, you know I love you the way you are!"

He smirked, "Hey, war ich nicht sagen, ich war nicht teuflisch gut aus." (Hey, I wasn't saying I wasn't devilishly handsome.)

She rolled her eyes, "Smart ass."

Kurt smirked and picked up a pencil, starting to work on the physics she'd laid out for him. Kurt was two years older than her, seventeen to her fifteen, but unfortunately, because of his appearance he couldn't go to school.

Plus there was the fact that she was the only one who knew about him that was also a problem.

When she was five her family had gone on a vacation to Germany, the last one they'd ever taken as a family. Kitty had run across a seven year old Kurt trying to sneak some food from a vender. Scared when he was spotted, he'd bounded away and of course she, like all five year olds, had shown an open mindedness that adults lacked and had bought some food before followed the strange cloaked boy.

She'd found him hiding in an alley and had given him the food as a peace offering. She had had no knowledge about German whatsoever, but she was a particularly clever child and was able to understand some of what he said.

For the next few weeks of her vacation, she'd met up with him, always bringing food for her new friend that, in her eyes, was way too thin.

But, like all things, it had had to come to an end. She'd nearly thrown a fit when her parents told her she was leaving. Kurt didn't have anyone else, from what she'd been able to gather, his parents had died in a house fire when he was six.

Following her parents' announcement, she started to create an elaborate and complex plan that only a five year old child in fear of losing her best and only friend could.

So, as her plane took off, Kurt was hiding in the luggage compartment at the bottom of the plane and when they landed in America, he hid in the back of their car.

It was by pure luck, or maybe it was a miracle of God that she got him upstairs and into her room without anyone being the wiser.

For the next few years, he lived in her walk-in closet. Quite happy to create a nest out of blankets and pillows in the back for him to sleep in.

Of course, he couldn't stay seven forever and when the closet became too small, he came up with the idea to transform the garden shed into a mini home.

By then, Kitty had gained an almost complete knowledge of the German language, and while for the life of her, she could barely pronounce a few words, she understood everything he said crystal clear and vice versa.

So, within a few weeks, they'd cleaned out the shed from top to bottom, removed all the unused and cluttered shelves and turned it into a liveable environment for a teenage boy.

The windows were replaced with tinted glass to diffuse curious eyes, and then on the inside, Kitty hung up old black pillow cases as make shift blinds to block the light. The table had been set up with two chairs for their 'study sessions' of course; Kurt was a fast learner and able to complete the assignments in minimal time. Kitty hadn't been lying when she said lots of the assignments were used to pass time.

After so many years, they were even able to write exactly the same, no one could tell the difference between their work.

A small bookshelf held a bunch of novels that Kurt read throughout the day and then Kitty had hooked up both a heater and a fan in the shed for both winter and summer.

For food, Kurt would leave the shed and steal some food from the kitchen. He never stayed in the house long without her, just in case one of her parents spontaneously decided to come home early.

Of course, there was the possibility of someone seeing him entered the house, but that was eliminated with the fact that Kurt could teleport. The two of them had affectionately named it bamfing because of the noise he made when he teleported.

And now here they were: ten years later and everyone was still completely oblivious to Kurt's existence.

She smiled as Kurt's tail passed her an Oreo cookie.

And that was the way they intended it to stay.

oOo

**A/N: I'm going to cut you off right now. I know people are going to say Kitty is treating Kurt like a pet in some ways, that will come to play in later chapters. DON'T send in a review stating that Kurt is Kitty's pet, I'll send you this message if you do. As I have said before, I have no remorse for stupid people who don't read Author's Notes.**

**Next up (or finally, what have you): Chased by the Night**

Summary: Nightmares are never fun especially if you know they're true. Kurt's hearing voices in his head. Who are they, and why do they want Shadowcat dead? Kurtty, Todd/Kurt friendship.

Second in the Demon Sins Collection; it is NOT the sequel to Blood Passion, it is a whole new story.


	2. Try Not to Kill the Red Head

Chapter 2: Try Not to Kill the Red Head

Disclaimer: Nope nada...no.

A/N: Flames are not accepted.

Kurt rolled over in his sleep, stretching before curling back up in a half fetal position, his tail winding around his ankle. He mumbled something under his breath before smiling and nuzzling his face into his pillow.

Across the lawn, in the house and one floor up, Kitty was not as peaceful. She tossed and turned, twisting her sheets around her in a tight cocoon. Without a warning, her eyes snapped open just in time to watch as her room slipped from sight as she started falling.

She couldn't catch her breath to scream as she watched the floors pass by.

~_I'm not stopping! ~_

Outside, Kurt's eyes flew open and he ported.

He found himself in the basement and within two seconds of his entrance Kitty fell into his arms.

She gasped for air, her eyes settling on the golden ones of her best friend before she broke down. Wrapping her arms around his neck she sobbed into his chest.

Kurt could feel her shaking and sat cross legged on the floor, Kitty in his lap as her stroked her hair and rubbed her back. Softly he started speaking. Anyone from his home country would've heard a bunch of random words, but to someone who spoke English, they were a continuous length of gentle sounds; rising and falling as Kitty started to calm down.

Once she was calm enough to breathe evenly, Kurt stopped speaking gibberish and spoke clear sentences.

"Katzchen was ist passiert?" (Katzchen, what happened?)

She bit her lip and nuzzled her face in his now slightly damp fur, "I...I was _falling_. Kurt I fell through the floor." She whispered, scared to death.

Kurt felt his mind come to a complete and utter halt.

"Ka-Katzchen... Liebe, du bist wie ich." (Love, you're like me.)

She looked up at him with red eyes, "What?"

His mind ground back to work, going a thousand miles a minute. He gave her a wide smile, showing his fangs, "Sie haben Befugnisse wie ich!" (You have powers like me!) he exclaimed happily.

Kitty blinked, "I...but...how?"

Kurt shrugged, shaking his head, his eyes shining, "Ich weiß nicht...Sie sind nicht...traurig bist du?" (I don't know...you aren't...sad, are you?) His voice saddened, scared now at what Kitty's reaction would be to not being normal. She'd always accepted him, but would she accept herself?

Kitty snapped back to life, hearing Kurt's worried tone. She gave him a careful smile, "No, I'm not sad Kurt I'm just...shocked I guess. Just give me a sec." She leaned against him, trying to get the world back under her.

Kurt's arms tightened around her, "Ich gebe dir die Ewigkeit Liebling." (I'll give you eternity darling.)

She giggled, "Corny weirdo." She mumbled, closing her eyes.

oOo

The next morning, Kitty woke up, still in the basement and in the arms of a peacefully sleeping Kurt.

First she was surprised before the night before came rushing back, causing her to bite her lip and cuddle closer to her friend. Then she became worried, where were her parents? Were they still in the house?

~_Oh God, what if they see Kurt? ~_

Panicking slightly, she nudged Kurt.

"Kurt, Kurt wake up."

His eyes opened, dull before lighting up. He removed his arms from around her and stretched, "Was ist es, Keety?" (What is it Kitty?)

"My parents, are they still home?"

He closed his eyes and Kitty tried to keep herself from shaking him, screaming for him to check faster, but that would've only made the process take longer so she held off. Kurt had this sort of sixth sense. He could tell where everything and everyone was. This ability got fuzzier, like a radio or cell phone signal, the farther he stretched it.

He opened his eyes and grinned, "Niemand außer uns." (No one's here but us.)

She let out a relieved breath and stood, stretching the pins and needles sensation from her legs. Kurt stood with her, twisting into several different, and normally, impossible shapes to get his joints back into place and his muscles stretched out. By now, Kitty was used to him doing this, she still wasn't used to the cracks and pops that came from his joints though, but that didn't stop her from staring at the show of incredible flexibility.

She gave him a smile when he stood tall again, "It's Saturday, you know what _that_ means."

His expression picked up and he gave her a hopeful smile.

She giggled at his eagerness, "Shampoo and conditioner are under the sink behind the towels."

He hugged her before bounding upstairs for a long awaited shower. It wasn't that he didn't have them throughout the week, but to avoid her parents asking questions, he had to have short, and usually cold showers. Saturday was the one day a week he could have a long, hot shower. Kurt despised being dirty, so this was Heaven.

Kitty walked upstairs at a more sedated pace and went to the kitchen to throw together breakfast. She'd never been a wonderful cook, but she could prepare pancake batter. The actual cooking could be left up to Kurt.

Exactly two and a half hours later, Kurt came down in a fresh black t-shirt and baggy jeans. He gave her a grin and she smiled back.

"Okay, you're clean, now _please_ I'm starving to death here!" He laughed and took up his place in front of the stove.

Several hours later, once they were both stuffed, Kurt was stretched out on his stomach on the couch, his shirt off as the sunlight coming in from the half closed blinds filtered through and caressed his form.

Kitty leaned against the door frame for a minute, wondering at the strangeness of it. Her best friend was a teenage boy who didn't even speak the same language as her, looked like a demon and to top it all off, could teleport. And now he was dozing on her couch just like he did every Saturday.

So, not one to wreck tradition, Kitty wandered over and placed herself on top of him. Compared to Kurt, she was extremely petite, so her knees rested on either side of his hips, her chest right beneath his shoulder blades and her arms wrapped down and under him, burying into the fur on his chest as her head rested between his shoulders. The familiar scent of pine and mint reached her nose as she breathed in.

Kurt mumbled something unintelligible and his tail looped around her waist.

This was their normal Saturday morning routine. Kurt has his shower, they have breakfast, then they spend most of the day dozing on the couch.

Their routine was interrupted, when the doorbell rang.

Both of them were at attention immediately. Kitty left the couch, fixing her ponytail and straightening her clothes of wrinkles as she strode to the door.

Kurt on the other hand, pulled back on his shirt and bamfed away.

Confused, Kitty open the front door to be met with the sight of an older, bald man in a wheelchair and a young woman, tall, curvy with a long mane of red hair cascading down her back.

Kitty hated her on sight.

"Good morning Ms. Pryde, my name is Professor Charles Xavier. I'm here to speak with about what happened last night."

She quirked an eyebrow, "And exactly what happened here last night? Oh and who the hell are you people?" she spoke sarcastically.

The red head's eyes widened, but Xavier looked like he was trying not to smile.

"Quite right to ask questions Kitty. We're like you. We're mutants."

She crossed her arms and gave him a look.

"You know you could at least be polite and invite us in." The girl said irritably.

Kitty snorted, "Yeah, sure, you keep thinking that Red. We'll see how it works out."

"Jean." The Professor held up a hand to halt his students retort.

She gave him a disbelieving look before huffing and crossing her arms as she fought for composure.

"Kitty, I just wish to offer you a place at my Institute. It's for young mutants like yourself, it's a place you can learn to use your powers."

Kitty thought for a moment before standing to the side and letting them in.

"Try anything funny and I call the police." She warned.

Jean huffed again but the Professor nodded and smiled in an understanding way, "You have every right to do so."

Okay, so Kitty was a little impressed. The man seemed nice enough, but still..."You said you were a mutant, what can you do?"

He smiled, "I'm telepathic, I can read minds." Kitty nodded and looked towards Jean.

"Jean can also read minds, plus she is telekinetic, she can move things with her mind." Another nod.

"Alright, so, this Institute, there are other mutants there?"

"Yes...Kitty is someone else here?" Xavier questioned, he was picking up another person, but couldn't find their mind, per say.

"Uh..."

"See! She's hiding something!" Jean exclaimed.

Kitty levelled a hard glare at her, unknowingly imitating Wolverine perfectly, "Shut up and sit down!" she ordered.

Looking a little scared, Jean sat timidly. Kitty took a calming breath, "Yes, someone else is here, but he has the choice to come out."

Charles smiled a bit, "Is he a mutant as well Kitty?"

Her expression spoke for her as she showed shock and surprise, and a little worry as well.

Charles nodded, "Very well. Kitty, if he is also a mutant, I would like to give my offer to him as well."

Kitty thought for a minute, but her train of thought was cut off as Jean spoke again.

"What have they got to hide? I say we just get the guy to come out!" She stood, but didn't take one step towards Kitty before there was a loud 'bamf' and Kurt appeared in between the two girls, growling loudly.

Kitty blinked, Kurt had _never_ acted like this before, but then again, she was the only one she'd ever seen him encounter with.

Jean flinched and fell back, scrambling to the Professor's side. It was only when she was a fair distance from Kitty that Kurt stopped growling and stood to his full 5'11 and took his place beside Kitty.

Charles just cocked an eyebrow, "I take it this is your friend?"

Kitty shrugged and gave him a small smile, "What can I say, I have interesting friends." She ended with a small laugh.

Kurt gave the Professor a small smile; he actually liked the elderly man, the red head on the other hand...not so much.

"Guten Tag Herr Xavier."

"Oh and he only speaks German." Kitty piped up.

Professor Xavier smiled back at the seventeen year old, "Pleasure to meet you..."

"Kurt." Kitty filled in again.

"Kurt." Charles repeated.

oOo

A little while later, after the Professor and Jean had left, telling Kitty to call when she made her decision on whether or not they would accept the offer, the two sat on Kitty's bed in silence.

She looked down at her hands that sat clasped on her lap, "What do you think?" Her confidence was gone and now she just wanted someone else's direction.

Kurt wrapped his arm around her shoulders, "Was denken Sie wäre am besten?" (What do you think would be best?)

She let out a soft moan and buried her face in her hands, "I don't know...Kurt, I..."

His grip on her shoulders tightened, "Egal, was passiert, ich werde dich nie verlassen. Glauben." (No matter what happens, I'll never leave you. Believe that.) He stated clearly.

She looked up from her hands and hugged him, "I'm so scared, Kurt, but...I think...I think we should go."

Kurt nodded, but kitty wasn't done, "But what if they do something? What if we get separated? What if-" Kurt covered her lips with his tail, giving her a small smile.

Biting his lip in concentration, he took his arm from around her and reached behind his neck. Kneading his fingers through the fur, he found the clasp of something he hadn't taken off in years. With a bit of work he finally got the clasp undone and took the chain off, carefully pulling it out of the knots he'd done in his fur to keep it from coming off.

Kitty watched this in slight awe; she'd never known he had this.

With a smile, Kurt slipped the chain around Kitty's neck, clasping it at the back. The small bronze cross, warm from his body heat touched her neck and she reached up to feel the smooth metal.

"Es war meine Mutter. Es ist alles, was ich an ihnen überlassen. Ich möchte Sie ihn haben, so dass Sie ich bin immer bei dir wissen." (It was my mother's. It's all I have left of them. I want you to have it, so you know I'm always with you.)

Kitty looked up at him as he gave her a warm smile. She blinked, for the first time realizing something; Kurt was still human, he had, unfortunately been forced to live, basically as a pet for ten years, it was the first time she'd ever truly remembered that he was still human. It was a slightly frightening thought, but that didn't stop her from smiling and hugging him, somehow the sentimental gift made her feel better.

"Thank you Kurt."

"Wir werden durch diese zusammen zu bekommen, Kätzchen, das verspreche ich." (We'll get through this together, Katzchen. I promise.)

oOo

A/N: (currently listening to: Nightmare Before Christmas soundtrack) Okay, so I need some help. For Cobwebs, I already know I'm going to basically do everything from the Kurtty storyline, but is there anything specific you guys want from the Loro, Jott (I will bow to it if you want it) or Revan storylines? If you don't ask, I might not even think of it. SO REVIEW or send me a PM! _Suggest,_ people!

Hope you guys enjoy next week's update of Eclipsed Sunlight.

Read, review and...I need a new end-line. Any suggestions?


End file.
